


The infinity keeper

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Keeper, lover, Avenger [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Pre-Canon, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The infinity stones are not the only ones to hold the powers of the universe. Once every few millennia, a person gets born with the same powers. These people are called the "Infinity Keepers." They are usually hunted and killed by evil beings that want their powers.To protect the latest Keeper, her parents ask Odin to hide her in Asgard. He agrees, not knowing that it will put events in motion that cannot be undone.





	1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Drax were with the Collector, having given him the power stone and he decided to give them the backstory of what they had given him. "Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then, the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated mass. Infinity Stones." He told them, screens around them appearing to give visual. 

"These stones can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength." He continued, before showing them how the power stone was used to destroy an entire planet. "There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Peter muttered. The Collector rolled his eyes, before continuing to explain, showing a group of beings being destroyed by the same stone. "Has there been anyone capable of holding all six?" Gamora asked, thinking of her "father's" plan.

"There are tales of one being. They are called the "Infinity Keepers" and are born every few millennia. Legend states that they have the exact same powers running through their veins as these stones. They are capable of either saving the universe or destroying it. They are usually born of the more powerful races like the Æsir." The Collector answered patiently and Rocket saw gold. "Do you know where the current one is? We could capture them and get rich." He stated, already starting to think of a plan. The Collector looked at him.

"You are not the first one to think this. Many beings hunted the Keepers for their own gain, either for money or power. This resulted in them hiding themselves and being afraid of their powers, never using them to their full potential. I do not know where the current Keeper is, but there are rumours that she used to be on Asgard until a few years ago, married to one of the princes." He replied

Behind him, Gamora widened her eyes, having a feeling that she knew exactly which prince that was. "I am Groot?" Groot said and Rocket nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what happened? Don't keep us in suspense, old man." He said and The Collector glanced at him. "It is a long story." He warned. "Well, better start right at the beginning then." Peter said, wanting to hear the story too. "Very well." The Collector conceded, before starting to talk. 

\---------------------------------------------

_Asgard._

_Several centuries before. _

A couple kneeled down in front of Odin, king of Asgard. The woman was holding a baby. "Why have you requested an audience with the king of Asgard?" Odin asked sternly and the man of the couple spoke up. "Your majesty, me and my wife humbly ask for your help." He replied, keeping his head low. "My help with what, exactly? Get to the point." Odin ordered impatiently, earning himself a glare from his wife, queen Frigga. 

"It is our daughter, Your Majesty. She is the next Infinity Keeper." The man quickly continued and the king's interest was peaked. "How do you know this so certain?" He asked. He had to be sure. "Her eyes, Your Majesty. They have the universe in them." The mother answered and at hearing this, Odin stood up and walked over to the couple and the baby. At seeing the baby's eyes, Odin felt his own eye widen.

The baby's eyes were mesmerising. A deep purple that seemed to swirl and move in the irises and sometimes, other colours seemed to appear, depending on the light. Before he could do anything, Frigga had approached and had carefully taken over the baby. Even now, she could feel the power swirling through the little girl's veins and gasped at feeling how strong they were. "She really is the Infinity Keeper." She breathed.

Odin turned back to the couple and asked what they wanted. "We want our daughter to be protected. Once word gets out what she is, she will be hunted down. We just want her to be safe and learn how to control her powers." The man answered and Odin conceded after a few seconds of thinking. "Very well. You will live here in the palace and once your daughter is old enough. She will be taught to control her powers as much as possible." He said. 

The couple bowed to him in gratitude, thanking him over and over. He simply nodded at them in reply, before asking the baby's name. "Eirlys." The mother answered and he nodded in understanding, before allowing them to go. The mother took Eirlys from Frigga and bowed to the royal couple once more as best as she could with a baby in her arms, before she and her husband were led to their new rooms by a guard.

Odin and Frigga watched them go, before the former turned to his wife. "Do you think that I made a wise decision with this?" He asked and Frigga nodded in answer. "I do. I have a feeling that she will be very important in the future and not just because of her powers." She answered as she watched the new parents go. Just as the queen said it, she had a possible vision of the future.

She saw what had to be an adult Eirlys with one of her sons, both of them incredibly happy and in love with each other. She smiled at this. Yes, Eirlys would be very important to her family. Frigga promised herself that she would do her best to see her vision become reality. She wanted what was best for her sons and if that was Eirlys, then she would make sure that she was a part of her son's life. 

From then on, Eirlys and her parents lived in the palace and under the protection of the Allfather. For the first few decades, she lived a normal life, or as normal as it could be. She was a happy, unconcerned child, which her parents (and Frigga) doted on. She made friends with the princes. Her parents had been given jobs in the palace and they happily did them. Little did she know, that her life was about to be changed forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	2. A confession

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

An adult Eirlys smirked a bit at hearing something behind her as she was reading in the library. "I know that you're there, Loki." She said in a sing-song voice. There was a groan as Loki lifted the invisibility spell on himself, having wanted to scare his best friend. The two were thick as thieves ever since they both started to train with Frigga. Loki was taught magic and Eirlys was taught to control her incredible powers. 

The woman was very aware of the powers that were running through her veins and what they were capable off, always wearing a bracelet that dampened her powers so she wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone that she cared about. Loki admired how much she cared about others, having been infatuated with her for a long time, not that she knew and he wasn't going to tell her.

If she was happy being friends, then he would not ruin that. "How did you know I was there?" He asked and Eirlys smiled. "You really need to learn how to walk more silently. You kicked against the table leg over there and when I didn't see anything from the corner of my eyes, I knew that you were there. Besides, I could smell your scent from a few feet away" She answered and Loki smiled back as he sat down next to her and conjured up another book to read with her. Eirlys smiled at her friend, eyes full of love that she thought was unrequited.

Unknown to them, there had been a bit of an argument between Odin and Frigga. The Allfather wanted her married to Thor, so that Asgard would have the Infinity Keeper as their future queen, but Frigga heavily resisted that notion. She knew that a marriage between Thor and Eirlys would be folly and cold. While they did like each other as friends, Thor preferred the company of the Warriors Three and lady Sif.

She insisted that if there actually would be a marriage, it had to be between Loki and Eirlys for the realm to prosper. Thor was just far too brash and loud for the quiet and withdrawn Eirlys to love him anymore than just a friend. If Odin were to force his idea, Frigga knew that Eirlys would fight it tooth and nail and even with the bracelet on, the woman was a force to be reckoned with.

On the other hand, Loki and Eirlys complimented each other so much more and connected with each other on several different levels. They preferred the peace and quiet and didn't want to fight if it wasn't strictly necessary. They rather used their powers and skills to defend their friends, rather than attack their enemies. They devoured books like crazy and were almost always found together in the library.

She knew that they would be great together and that her son had feelings for the woman. Feelings that Eirlys seemed to return, if they would only admit it to reach other. At that thought, wheels in Frigga's brain started turning. Her son wasn't the only one good at tricking people. She was the one that had taught him everything after all. Odin reluctantly agreed to abandon his idea of a marriage between Thor and Eirlys .

Over the next few days, Frigga tried to put her son and his best friend together to see if they would admit their feelings, but their equal belief they their love was unrequited stopped them from doing exactly that. After a couple of tries, Frigga gave up for now and let it go, hoping that they would figure it out on their own. They lived for several millennia and Loki and Eirlys were young. They had time. 

Several years later, Eirlys was forced to go with Loki, Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif to stop a rebellion on Vanaheim. Thor and his friends wanted to see what her powers would look like when put on the offense, despite both Loki and Eirlys protesting that she wasn't allowed to do that yet. Eirlys wasn't fully in control of her powers yet and once people would see what she really was, she would be hunted down. 

During the skirmish, Loki did his best to protect Eirlys, until there finally was a chance for her to use her Space powers in secret and create a portal back to Asgard. Her parents, Odin and Frigga weren't happy with Thor and his friends. They had kept her existence a secret for a reason. Loki was the only one who was not in trouble as Eirlys told them that he had tried to stop his brother and had protected her. 

It was a just as unhappy group of warriors that returned. They were immediately called into the throne room and Loki sighed in relief at seeing Eirlys safe and sound, standing next to his mother and her parents. He looked at his father and he nodded, allowing him to go to her, which he immediately did. "Eirlys, where did you go? We could have used your help." Thor stated, not knowing that he was in big trouble. 

"Eirlys did as she was told and returned here as soon as she could. However, she shouldn't have had to return as she was not supposed to leave." Odin said sternly. "She cannot stay here forever. She should be out and show the entire universe what she can do." Thor protested and Odin sat back, thinking of how to tell his son about how dangerous his idea was in a way that would be clear to him.

"Thor, do you know how we hunt bilgesnipes?" He asked and Thor immediately nodded with a smile. "Imagine the same kind of a hunt, just as ruthless and cruel. The only difference is that Eirlys is the one being hunted, because that is what will happen if people find out what she is capable off." The king continued and the eyes of Thor and his friends widened as the realisation finally sunk in. 

"Why would anyone want to hunt Eirlys?" Volstagg asked. "I can change the universe with just a snap of my fingers. Why wouldn't they?" Eirlys asked sarcastically, leaning into Loki's chest almost instinctively. Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif lowered their heads at this, realising how wrong their plan could've gone. They sincerely apologised and Eirlys simply nodded in acceptance, not saying anything. 

Because this was the first time and they had hopefully learned their lesson, Odin let them go with a warning never to do this again. They immediately agreed, feeling honestly ashamed of themselves. With their parents permission, Loki and Eirlys retreated into the former's private chambers. Eirlys leaned against Loki's chest, still slightly shaken up from the fight and wanting the comfort of her best friend. 

Loki simply stroked her hair and read a book out loud to her, while they were seated in front of the roaring fire. Eirlys took a deep breath as she finally made a decision. Loki's protectiveness over her during the fight had strengthened her desire to reveal something that she had kept to herself for years now. "I love you, Loki." She whispered and Loki stopped reading in surprise, slowly looking down at her. 

"What did you say?" He asked in a soft tone. Eirlys looked at him in uncertainty. "I said that I love you, Loki, but if you don't feel the same, I understand. I mean: you're a prince and I am just some girl-" she was cut off by Loki kissing her. "I love you too." The prince breathed after they had broken apart, a loopy grin on his face. Eirlys looked at him in shock, before getting the same grin on her face.

"Good." Was all that she said, before kissing him again. It was a bit awkward as none of them had kissed before, but it was cute nonetheless. Neither of them noticed Frigga peeking in to check up on them and quickly closing the door again at seeing their current situation. Once the door was closed, the queen let a smile show. They had finally confessed their feelings and the future suddenly looked so much more brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is soon, but I had no idea what else to write :/.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Growing closer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It has been a few months since Loki and Eirlys finally confessed their love for each other and the two had grown even closer in the meantime. The dark-haired prince had asked her parents permission to court her and they had gladly given it, seeing that he truly loved her. Everyone was happy for them. Even Thor was glad that his brother had found someone to share his life with. 

The two were incredibly happy with each other. They were relieved that their fears had been for nothing, but also feeling slightly stupid about waiting for so long while that hadn't been necessary. They both decided that they should focus on the present and not on the past. They were together and that was the most important. They grew closer aas they helped each other with their powers, Eirlys being the only one who was not being pranked by the prince

One day, Loki found Eirlys incredibly frustrated as she tried to control her Reality powers, her bracelet lying on the small table next to her. He slowly walked closer and Eirlys jumped back when he got too close. "Loki, stay away. I might hurt you." She said, reaching for her bracelet. Loki smiled at her as he still walked closer and gently grabbed her forearms before she could do so. "Do you want to hurt me?" He asked

Eirlys immediately shook her head. Loki chuckled and moved his hands closer to hers, gently holding her wrists instead. "That's what you have to remember. _You_ control your powers, not the other way around. I thought that you had learned that by now." He told her, cupping her face and softly stroking her cheek. Eirlys chuckled as she carefully covered his hand with hers, sighing in relief when nothing happened. 

Loki smiled at her. "I told you. _You_ are the one in control. If you start to fear your powers, _they_ will be the one in control, not you. Do not fear them, my love. You are stronger than you think." He said, before carefully resting his forehead against hers. Eirlys took a deep breath, before letting a tiny smile show. "I love you, Loki." She whispered. "I love you too, my snowflake." Loki replied. Eirlys looked up with a smile, before getting a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, dear." Loki muttered, knowing that look. Taking a step back, Eirlys raised her hand towards him.

Her palm and eyes started to glow red and the red glow surrounded her lover. His skin turned blue and his eyes became red. After a few seconds, the glow stopped and Eirlys lowered her hand with a smirk. "I dare you to walk outside like this." She said. Loki conjured up a mirror and at seeing what she had done, he gave her an unamused look. "Do I look like I want to get killed?" He asked as Eirlys laughed loudly.

That was when Frigga walked in and froze at seeing her son. "Loki?" She breathed and the two quickly turned to her. "Eirlys did it." Loki immediately said, pointing towards the woman. "It was just a joke." She protested, lifting her hand again and managing to turn him back to normal. Frigga let out a small sigh of both relief and disappointment at realising that her son still had no idea about his true heritage.

She shook herself and told them that dinner was ready and they followed her, Eirlys quickly putting her bracelet back on her arm. During dinner, Eirlys felt like she was being watched, which happened a lot ever since she had been forced to go in that mission. When she had managed to return, she had accidentally walked into a meeting of Odin and his advisors, the latter of which were all sworn to secrecy.

However, ever since that day, Eirlys felt like someone was watching her. She hadn't told anyone yet as she didn't want to worry them. The same advisors from that day were sharing dinner with the her and the royal family right now and Eirlys heavily suspected one of them to be responsible for her weird feeling of the past few months. She grabbed Loki's hand and squeezed it a bit to reassure herself.

He immediately looked up at her in concern, but she smiled at him, trying to convince him that nothing was wrong. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand back. When Eirlys finally let go of his hand and went to focus back on her plate, she made sure to make her eyes quickly glance over the other occupants of the room, but no one seemed to watch her or even look in her general direction.

She looked back down at her plate. She would have to keep an eye on it from now on. Besides, Loki was with her and she knew that he would always protect her until his last breath. After dinner, the couple cuddled together on the couch in Loki's chambers. Eirlys was carding her fingers through Loki's hair. "Did you ever think of growing it out?" She suddenly asked, the prince's hair stopping right at his neck.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What? You want my hair to be as long as mother's?" He asked sarcastically and Eirlys chuckled."No, but a bit longer wouldn't harm. Until your shoulders or something." She replied.Loki rubbed the back of his neck a bit self-consciously. "I actually like my hair the way it is." He muttered and Eirlys nodded, accepting the answer, before snuggling closer to him.

Loki stroked her back and hair as he looked down at her, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life.They had known each other since childhood and he honestly didn't know what he would do without her. "I love you, Eirlys." He said and she immediately smiled up at him. "I love you too, my prince." She replied, before kissing him. He immediately returned the gesture, pulling her even closer. 

Breaking apart, the couple rested their foreheads against each other, smiling like idiots. Loki nuzzled her face and she giggled, before resting her head back on his shoulder. Loki kissed the top of her head and she hummed in contentment. She had never felt so relaxed as she did now. She loved Loki more than anything and she was so lucky to have him. He was always so caring and kind with her.

The black-haired prince conjured up a book and softly started to read out of it, continuing to stroke her hair in calm motions. Eirlys finally closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to her lover's calm and soothing voice reading out of the book. She felt completely safe and sound. She hoped to dream about him. Unfortunately, those peaceful dreams wouldn't visit her that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	4. Nightmares and proposals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Loki put Eirlys in her bed and tucked her in, quickly leaving after that. Several hours later, guards were alarmed to hear screams coming out of her room. They quickly ran in, only to see her having a nightmare, things flying through the air, despite the bracelet still being on the woman's arm. "Get the queen and prince Loki!" The captain ordered and several of his men quickly ran off to do so.

A few minutes later, Loki and Frigga came running towards them. Seeing Eirlys having a nightmare and hearing her screams, Loki didn't even think about the flying objects and ran in. "Eirlys, wake up! You're having a nightmare. I'm here. All you need to do is open your eyes. You're safe." He whispered, cupping her cheek and gently shaking her, Frigga protecting him from the objects with her magic.

Eirlys opened her eyes with a gasp and the objects immediately dropped to the ground. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, eyes focusing on the dark-haired prince. "Loki?" She breathed. Loki smiled at her. "Hello, my darling." He whispered, kissing her sweaty forehead. The woman's lip began to tremble and she flung herself in Loki's arms as she let out a sob. He immediately held her tightly and rocked her back-and-forth, stroking her hair. "Sshh. It's alright, my love. I'm here. Just breathe." He said as she cried. 

Frigga sat on the end of the bed, incredibly worried about the woman. She had nightmares before, of course. Everyone had nightmares However, it had never been so bad as now. It had never been so bad that her powers went out of control, even though she was wearing the bracelet. She wondered what Eirlys had dreamed about, but a small part of her wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

That's when Eirlys her parents came in and immediately checked up on their daughter, followed by an equally concerned Odin. "What happened?" The Allfather asked. "Eirlys had a nightmare. I have never seen her shaken up like this before." Frigga told him, looking where Loki was still holding the crying Eirlys, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he tried to calm her down.

Odin looked at the woman with a frown, knowing that his wife was right. Looking around at the mess on the floor, it was clear that the nightmare had been bad enough for her powers to activate, despite the bracelet dampening them. "We will talk about it tomorrow morning." He stated, almost everyone nodding in agreement. Seeing how Eirlys was reluctant to let Loki go, he was allowed to stay with her just for tonight, before the elders left 

Loki manoeuvred himself under the blankets without letting Eirlys go. The woman clung to him like a lifeline, her breaths shaky as she tried to calm down. "I don't know if I can go back to sleep." She confessed and Loki looked down. "I know, my darling, but just try for me, alright?" He asked. She nodded, before snuggling closer to him. Listening to his heartbeat, she closed her eyes and fell asleep after several minutes, emotionally exhausted.

The next morning, everyone came together in the throne room to hear what Eirlys had dreamed of. "I was on a different planet. I think it was Midgard and it was invaded by aliens. Everywhere was complete chaos and so many innocent people were dying. It was horrible." She told them, curled into herself. Loki had a protective arm wrapped around her, reminding her that he was there. 

"Was this attack now?" Odin asked and Eirlys shook her head. "No. It seemed to be in the future. Thor was there too for some reason." She replied and Odin nodded at that. "Why would I be on Midgard?" Thor asked in confusion and Eirlys shrugged. "Don't ask me. I am just telling you what I saw." She answered and Thor conceded at that. "Did you see who was leading the army?" Frigga asked. 

Eirlys flinched just a tiny bit, it was almost unnoticeable, but Loki felt it and frowned in concern. Before he could say anything, Eirlys spoke up. "No. I didn't see who the leader was." She said and everyone nodded , before letting them go. Loki and Eirlys went back to the former's room. Once they were inside, Loki immediately turned to the woman. "Darling, why did you flinch at the last question?" He asked.

Eirlys sighed deeply. "Because I did see who was leading them. I saw him very clearly, but it couldn't be real." She whispered. Loki frowned. "Who was it?" He asked. Eirlys didn't answer him at first, sitting down on the couch and looking at her knees. "Darling? Who was it?" He asked again, sitting down next to her and Eirlys looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It was you." She finally answered. 

Loki reared back as if he had been hit. "Oh my love." He breathed, pulling her closer and holding her tightly. "It won't happen. I promise. While I don't particularly like mortals, I wouldn't attack them with aliens." He said and she smiled at that. "I know, my darling, but it felt so real and you looked so different. So.... cold. Like someone had ripped out your heart, leaving nothing but emptiness there." She said. 

Loki's grip tightened even more. "Sounds like someone took you away from me." He tried to joke, but both knew that he meant it. If someone actually would take Eirlys away from him, he wouldn't know what to do. He loved her so much. She was the light of his life and if someone took her away, his life would be drenched in darkness. He simply held her close. "I will protect you. I promise." He vowed, both to her and to himself.

Several decades passed and the dream faded from memory. Loki and Eirlys grew even closer and were almost never apart from each other. Loki had already asked her parents for her hand in marriage and they had given it, happy that their daughter had someone who truly loved her for who she was. Loki found a beautiful and simple engagement ring with opal as its stone in the form of a flower. Opal was Eirlys' favourite stone, so it was perfect. Frigga loved it and Loki hoped that his beautiful light would love it too.

A few days later, Loki and Eirlys were walking through the gardens, all flowers in bloom. Loki picked one of the most beautiful flowers and put it behind his companion's ear. "Absolutely beautiful." He whispered, not just talking about the flower. Eirlys blushed and looked down. Even after several decades, she still wasn't used to his heartfelt and genuine compliments. Loki gently lifted her head back up with a smile.

"I mean it, my love. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met. This entire garden can not compete with your beauty." He told her and she smiled at him, before pulling him closer and kissing him. He happily responded to that, cupping her face and holding her as possible. Breaking apart for air, they smiled at each other. "My beautiful light." Loki breathed, making her smile.

"My handsome sorcerer." She replied, brushing his hair back. He chuckled. Where several Asgardians laughed at him behind his back for learning magic, she was never one of them and told him to be his own person, no matter what people said. Looking at her in the sunlight and surrounded by beautiful flowers, Loki knew that this was the perfect moment she goes nerves immediately grew. 

"Eirlys. There is something that I want to ask you." He said, lowering his hands to grab both of us and looking down at them. "What is it, Loki?" She immediately asked, looking at him in concern. Loki took a deep breath and slowly sank down on one knee, still holding one of her hands. Eirlys felt eyes widen as she realised what was about to happen and tears already welled up without her permission.

"Eirlys, you are the light of my life and I want to live the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked, conjuring up the ring and showing it to her, green eyes shining in nervousness. Eirlys immediately nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes. Of course I will, you silly prince." She said with a tearful laugh and Loki immediately stood up with a beaming smile. He put the ring on her finger, before kissing her again.

Breaking apart, Eirlys cupped both sides of his face with a laugh, before hugging him tightly. Loki lifted her up and spun her around in happiness. She had said yes! Soon, his beautiful light would become his wife. Unknown to the happy couple, a man was planning something else entirely, collecting spells and equipment necessary for what he was going to do. "Soon the powers of the Infinity Keeper will be mine." He chuckled darkly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. My muse went on a small vacation. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/707839266412955324/ (the ring)


	5. A royal wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Over the next few months, preparations were made for the first royal wedding in quite a while. Some lords were disappointed that Loki was not marrying one of their daughters, but someone who was essentially a political nobody, before realising that Thor was still available and quickly quieting down. Loki told his brother that he would be even more sought after, now that he was the only prince left. Thor playfully grumbled at that. 

Eirlys was fitted for her wedding dress in those months. It had an off-the-shoulder neckline and see through sleeves with lace patterns covering said sleeves, the top and the skirt. Eirlys was incredibly happy with it and both her mother and Frigga teared up at seeing her in it, the queen having come to see her as a daughter, which would become official once she was married to Loki. 

Loki and Eirlys barely saw each other during those months as they were always dragged off for something. One evening, Frigga herself put her foot down and let them have some time alone. The couple took the most of it and retreated to Loki's chambers, snuggling together on the couch in front of the roaring fire. It was midwinter, their wedding having been planted to take place in spring. 

Loki looked down at his resting fiancee as he was reading his favourite book aloud to her and smiled as he gently stroked her hair, her head on his shoulder. Looking at her now, you'd have no idea that she possessed such dangerous powers. She looked like an ordinary woman, but she was so much more and he was so glad that she would become his wife. He couldn't wait to marry her.

Eirlys saw him looking at her and cocked her head in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Enjoying the sight." Loki replied and she blushed, giggling like crazy. "Loki, be serious." She protested and Loki chuckled as well. "There's my darling Eirlys." He teased, tickling her sides and making her squeal with laughter. He stopped after a while and allowed her to catch her breath. "I love you, Loki." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"I love you too, my snowflake. I can't wait to marry you and make you my wife" He replied. Eirlys smiled at him, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Loki conjured up a blanket and draped it over her, tucking her in as best as he could and reading his book again. After a few hours, Frigga carefully knocked on the door and smiled at the sleeping Eirlys. She told her younger son that it was time for Eirlys to return to her own chambers. Loki nodded and cately l lifted his fiancee up, carrying her to her chambers.

Putting her down on her bed and tucking her in again, Loki gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my beloved. Sweet dreams." He whispered. Frigga watched him from the doorway, when she suddenly had a terrible vision of Loki losing Eirlys and going mad in his grief. "Oh no." She breathed, looking at how happy her son was as he looked at his future wife. Frigga bit her lip, wanting to warn him so badly, but knowing that she couldn't.

Loki turned and saw his mother's troubled expression. Frowning, he asked if she was alright and she quickly replied that she was. He narrowed his eyes, not fully believing her, but letting it go for now, knowing her well enough that she wouldn't tell him if he pushed. He bade her goodnight and went to his own room. Lying down in bed and quickly falling asleep, dreaming of his fiancee and unknowing of the dark future ahead of him. 

A few months later, it was finally time. Loki was standing before the throne with his father and brother, waiting for Eirlys to appear with her father Hagar and Frigga. "Nervous, brother?" Thor asked teasingly. "I'm not." Loki quickly replied, even though Thor could clearly see his tense stance and how his curling his hands into fists as he waited for his bride. He decided not to say anything about it for now. There was enough time to tease him about it later. The older prince looked up and saw his mother poking her head in, announcing that Eirlys had arrived. 

Loki had closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself, when he heard the public gasp in awe and he opened them again. The sight before him stole his breath away. Eirlys was walking towards him at her father's arm. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. She wasn't wearing a veil and her hair was loosely pinned, most of it rolling down her back in a beautiful wave. 

A smile showed itself on Loki's face without the prince even knowing it as he took his first look at his bride. Eirlys beamed back at him as they arrived at where he was standing and her hand was given to him by her father. Her purple eyes looked at him with so much love that his own green eyes filled themselves with tears. Odin started to say a speech, but the couple barely heard him, completely lost in each other. 

They paid attention again when it was time to say their vows. Loki went first, holding both her hands in his. "My darling Eirlys. I may be the God of Lies, but I am telling you the truth today as I promise you my heart. You are my best friend and the love of my life. You are the one I belong to as much as you belong to me and as we are eternal, so shall my love for you be. I swear it." He vowed, tears in his eyes. 

Eirlys beamed at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, before speaking up. "Loki, ever since we met, you have shown me a new world that I never knew existed. You have brought me to be the person that I am today. You have always helped me and supported me, no matter what. I love you so much and I cannot wait for us to share our lives together." She spoke. 

Loki smiled at her, tears rolling down his own cheeks without him noticing. Eirlys let go of one hand to wipe them away, before Odin used a ribbon to tie their other hands together. "Do you, Loki Odinson, take this woman to be your wife? To love, cherish and protect her for all eternity?" He asked. "I do." Loki vowed. Odin turned to Eirlys and asked the same thing to her, the woman saying the same thing as her almost-husband Odin smiled at the two as he pronounced them husband and wife.The ribbon around their hands glowed, before disappearing in a thousand light particles, leaving tattoo-like markings on their arms.

"You may kiss your wife, Loki." Odin said softly and Loki didn't need to be told twice as he pulled Eirlys closer by their still intertwined hands and kissed her like his life depended on it. The crowd loudly cheered them on. Breaking apart for air, Loki rested his forehead against hers and caressed his new wife's cheek. She smiled at him, before Odin cleared his throat and they pulled away. 

The Allfather told Eirlys to kneel and she did. Frigga came forth, carrying a pillow with a tiara on it. It was covered in tiny diamonds with several bigger emeralds in it as well. Odin lifted it up from the pillow and gently placed it on the woman's head, before helping her up and giving her hand to Loki. "People of Asgard, I present to you: prince Loki and princess Eirlys." He announced and the crowd cheered again. 

At the banquet, Loki didn't let his wife's hand go for one second, until Frigga softly told him to use both his hands to eat. He reluctantly listened, making Eirlys giggle. Odin and Hagar both gave speeches about the couple, as did Thor as the groom's brother. After that, it was time for the first dance. Loki gently led Eirlys to the dancefloor and squeezed her hand as they waited for the music to begin. 

Once it did, Loki and Eirlys slowly started to move in a specific pattern. Tradition was that the newest royal couple had to dance a beautiful waltz as their first dance and neither Loki nor Eirlys wanted to stop that tradition. Time seemed to both speed up and slow down at the same time as they danced together, never looking away from each other. Everyone was watching them with smiles on their faces. Even Frigga was happy for them, despite her terrible vision. She just hoped that it wouldn't happen for quite a while. 

Once the dance was over, Thor asked permission to have the next dance with Eirlys and the couple agreed, Loki more reluctantly than his wife as he wasn't ready to let her go yet. Despite his large frame, Thor was extremely gentle with his new sister-in-law. "Congratulations, Eirlys. I hope that you and my brother will be very happy together." He told her and she smiled at him in gratitude. 

"Thank you Thor, but can you promise me something?" She asked. "Of course. Anything." Thor immediately replied and Eirlys snuck a look towards her husband to see if he wasn't listening. "There might be a chance that one day, I will be hunted for my powers. If anything happens to me, I need you to promise me that you will look after him." She told him, but the prince looked hesitant. 

"Eirlys, there's nothing to be concerned about. Loki and I will always protect you." He protested and she smiled. "I know and I thank you for it, but if anything happens, look after him." Eirlys insisted and Thor finally promised. Eirlys smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered as the music stopped and Loki took her hand again. They danced for quite a while longer, before finally retiring to the chambers that they would now share. 

Arriving at the door, Loki lifted his new wife up into his arms and carried her over the threshold, forcing Eirlys to quickly hold onto her new tiara, laughing all the way. Loki put her down on their bed and put the tiara away. She giggled at the thought of finally sharing a bed with the man she loved. Loki returned and leaned down to kiss her deeply. She immediately returned the gesture, pulling him closer so that he was hovering over her. "I love you, my snowflake." He whispered after they had broken apart and she smiled at him. 

"I love you too, my prince." She breathed, nuzzling his face. He chuckled, before caressing her cheek and looking into her purple eyes. They had never looked so beautiful. Knowing what was about to happen, Loki looked at his wife. "Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, my love. I just hope that my bracelet will be powerful enough to do its job tonight." She replied and Loki smirked. "Let's find out." He muttered, before passionately kissing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. I just had zero inspiration
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/545568942360682340/ (tiara)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/514888169896747448/ (wedding dress. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
